Determination
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: "You sure know how to pick 'em McCormick. Because this is going is going to be a challenge, even for you." Kenny's had his eyes on Kyle for quite some time. but when Kyle tells him different, Kenny's determined to prove his little Kylie wrong. R&R!
1. Wanting That Sexy Jew

**A/N: **i have been so into South Park lately and i have been having these random ass ideas for a lil fanfiction! :D first it's Majorine, and now this. :D but yesh, i love K2 as much as Kenny with Butters! for me it seems like these two fit together. i don't know why. but you have a really perverted, sexual guy placed with a super smart, follow the rules kind of guy, what do you get? SUPER HOTNESS! so yeah. :)

**A/N2: **Okey, please, this is the only thing i ask from you, if you like the story review it. it's fun to see what you guys have to say about the story(s). Even if it's just one line or word. reviews are very much so appreciated *thumbs up for hope!*

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately, i don't own South Park...Matt&Trey do...i wish they would let me own, oh gawsh, can you scream Yaoi? haha but sadly i do not own. *tear tear*  
BUT! you can enjoy if you like :)  
~MizzRawr :D

* * *

My name is Kenny McCormick and there's one person who is currently at the top of my list for a great fuck. The way he walks is hypnotizing. The way those emerald green eyes focus on you, as you talk about anything in the world. The way his voice is as smooth as butter and yet can cut you as deep as a butcher knife. How his auburn locks bounce with each step or movement he made. And how blush creeps onto those pale cheeks when a rude or sexual remark is made toward him. Yes. Kyle Broflovski. That red headed Jew has my mind clouded with dirty fantasies of him. I want him so badly, and yet he's so hard to get.

No worries. I love a game of Cat and Mouse.

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and I sat in the living room of Stan's place watching Terrence and Phillip, an old time favorite that never got old. I laid sprawled out on the couch with my legs over Stan's legs. Kyle laid on his stomach with his chin propped on the palms of his hands as he watched the television while Cartman leaned back on the couch eating a bag of pretzels. A commercial aired and I stood to my feet and began to walk to the kitchen. Kyle and Stan followed me.

"So what do you have going on tonight Stan?" Kyle asked leaning against the counter as Stan pulled a few sodas out the fridge for the four of us.

Stan shrugged his shoulders and closed the fridge grabbing his soda, opening it and taking a drink. "I might go over to Wendy's and be with her."

"While you're there, why don't you get some?" I suggest with a smirk, reaching by Kyle to grab my soda.

Kyle shook his head amused and lightly nudged my shoulder. "Dude! I don't think that Wendy would." he said chuckling.

Stan let out a nervous chuckle and went red in the face. "Y-yeah." he said taking a drink of his soda.

Kyle stared at him with shock and I stared at him with a look of amusement. Last that I heard of Stanley Marsh, was that he was a virgin dating the most stuck up girl in South Park. None of us would have thought that he would actually score some from Wendy Testaburger. I was stunned that he would. Well not really, Stan was the quarterback on our school's football team. He could get plenty ass if he pleased. Just Wendy Testaburger? I laughed breaking the awkward silence and held my stomach. This was too good to let go.

"So you're telling me, that you actually had sex with _her_?" I say trying to control my laughter.

Kyle looked at me as though it weren't funny and turned to Stan with a fixated expression. "When did you sleep with her?" he questioned with a serious look on his face.

"A few weeks ago was our first time, and just last night at her house was the last time we did it."

Kyle visibly shuddered and sighed deeply. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it shaking his head grabbing his soda and leaving the kitchen. I watched as he left and wiped the tears of laughter that had escaped my eyes. Kyle was all about saving sex for the right person and waiting till marriage. So I would expect that he would be a little disappointed in him for doing it as early as the age of 17.

I remember when I first told Kyle I lost it. I was 13 and wanted some money. This woman was offering and I gladly took it. I soon became in love with both the feeling and money so I'd do it. But it's not like I'm prostituting or anything. Just sometimes I would fuck and end up getting paid for how great I am. Simple as that. Though when I told Kyle what I was doing, he slapped me for it and told me that it was wrong.

Stan watched as he left and sighed shaking his head. He groaned and followed him into the living room.

"I don't get what the big deal is Kyle. I love her." he said with a dreamy look on his face which caused Cartman to gag.

"Oh please, Marsh. Go take your faggot ass somewhere else with that!" he said with a groan of disgust.

"Fuck you fat-ass!" Stan said with a glare.

"Have you forgotten the bull-shit that she's put you through over the years?" Kyle asked sitting down on the couch.

"No I haven't..." he replied sitting on the arm of the couch. "But all of that is in the past!"

I walked into the room with my soda and a small bag of chips and sat next to Kyle. "Kyle calm down, it's Stan's life. And who he sleeps with is his business." I say playing with the soft auburn curls on his head. "So don't get upset." I say with a smile.

Stan sighed a breath of relief and patted my shoulder. "Thanks Ken."

Kyle just shook his head and looked at me. I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He just smiled giving up the urge to argue anymore and relaxed his body against mine. He took in the scent of the orange parka under him and noted that it smelt like sex and cigarettes. For some strange reason Kyle enjoyed the smell. He wrapped his arm around my waist and made himself comfortable on my stomach. I heard Cartman whisper 'fags' under his breath and I rolled my eyes. He could be such a douche bag.

After spending a well amount of time at Stan's house before he kindly told us to get out so he could get ready to go see his bitch of a girlfriend Wendy. Cartman walked his way home and I walked down the streets with Kyle. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my parka and glanced a look at Kyle. It was the middle of winter and he wore that green hat on top of his head like normal, whenever it came to him walking anywhere outside. I let my eyes wander over his body examining ever little aspect about him. His cheeks were a tinted pink from the cold, and his jaw chattered slightly as he breathed. His green scarf fit snugly around his neck while he wore that thick orange jacket on his amazing lean yet fit body, and green pants that seemed to fit him in all the right places.

In my mind I began to undress him slowly letting each and every part of his body be shown to only me. For starters, I would get rid of that damned heavy jacket, leaving him in his shirt, pants, scarf and hat. I would slowly take off his shirt and look over his sweet pale skin. Touching and kissing the soft surface with my hands and lips. I would then take off that scarf tossing it with his other discarded clothes. My mouth would latch onto his neck and mark him possessively, letting the world know he was mine. As I kissed on his neck, I would undo his belt and slide him out of his pants with ease, so that he was in nothing but his boxers. Stepping back in my mind, I would look over Kyle's body while his cheeks sported a bright red.

I could feel it getting hot inside my parka as I thought of undressing Kyle. I took off my hood and let the cool air brush over my face. I hadn't noticed that we had already arrived to Kyle's home. I looked around me and wondered how long we had been standing here. My eyes turned to Kyle as he was unlocking the door. Once the door opened, the warmth of his house greeted us as we stepped in taking off our shoes and setting them on the mat by door. We took off our wet jackets and hung them up. Kyle hung his hat up also and I followed him as we made our way to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and leaned back in the chair. He offered some hot chocolate and my face lit up at the thought of drinking something warm. I nodded eagerly and he laughed lightly and began to make some for the both of us. I spotted a note on the table and picked it up, beginning to read it.

_Hey Bubby, _

_You're father and I went out for dinner and will be back later on tonight. also your brother Ike decided to stay the night at his little friends house. If you bring anyone home with you make sure that you boys clean up any mess you all make. Don't wait up on us._

_Love you hunny, _

_Mom. _

I held the note up in the air and waved it around until Kyle turned around to look at me. Once he turned around, a look of confusion crossed his face seeing the piece of paper I held in my hands.

"What's that?" he asked walking toward me.

"It's a note that your mom left saying that her and your dad have gone out and that your brother is at his friends house." I say with a grin.

"Oh." he said going and sitting on the counter.

I looked at him and grinned. No parents. No kids. Just him and me. I could feel my pants slowly start to tighten at the thought of Kyle laid back on his bed, blush spread across his cheeks and begging me for more. I shuddered and ran my fingers through my hair. It was all so tempting. I stood up and walked over to Kyle standing between his legs and gave him a grin. He looked at me with a slightly confused expression and tilted his head to the side.

"What?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh nothing." I reply with a smirk.

"I don't like that look Kenny." he said as I got closer to his face.

Just as I was about to kiss him, the timer on the microwave dinged and he jumped down out of my grasp and quickly went to the microwave getting the hot chocolate. Kyle had blush across his cheeks and swallowed. _Kenny was 'this' close to kissing me..._ He thought letting out a soft sigh.

* * *

Days pass and I have been so close to either kissing him or touching him. And yet there is always something or someone there to interrupt us! I let out a low groan and laid my head in the palm of my hand as I sat in the library with Craig, Tweek, and Butters. They all looked at me as soon as groaned and gave me questioning looks.

"W-what's wrong K-Kenny?" Butters asked with wonder written across his face.

"Nothing Butters." I say with a smile, letting him know I was alright.

"Quit lying McCormick." I hear Craig say.

I shoot a look in his direction. "What makes you think I'm lying?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest.

"Because. The only time I hear you groan like that, is when you haven't gotten any ass, or your playing with your- 'prey' as you call it." he said thinking of the word.

"H-he's r-right Kenny-GAH! You do do that sometimes." the blonde headed coffee addicted added.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Please! I'm getting plenty ass!" _Lie. _

I haven't gotten any ass in weeks. I've been trying to hard to get into Kyle's pants. The frustration and the urge of wanting to just slam into him and get it over with was so tempting. But I couldn't do that to him, because a-he would hate me. And b-I would never forgive myself for hurting him. Also, knowing Kyle isn't the one to just lay on his back and let anybody fuck him senseless, makes it even harder for me. I want Kyle so bad and it's hard to get him.

"So who is it?" Craig asked sounding amused.

"What do you mean?" I ask narrowing my eyes on the black haired sarcastic male in front of me.

"You know what I mean Kenny. Just tell us. Who are you trying to get with?" he asked bluntly.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Kyle." I say running my fingers through my messy blonde hair.

All of their eyes lit up in shock at the name that passed my lips. The next thing I hear is Craig laughing hard. He shook his head and laid his head on the table trying to control himself. He knew that I would fuck anyone for the pleasure of it, but trying to get to Kyle? Craig thought it was too much. Even he knew Kyle isn't like all the other people he's screwed. He was different. _Way _different.

Butters tilted his head to the side. "K-Kyle?" His soft voice asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Craig pulled his head up to look at me with a smirk on his face. "You're really trying to get after Kyle? Of all people in the world, _him_?" he asked leaning forward towards me.

"Yes Craig." I say through gritted teeth.

"You sure know how to pick 'em McCormick. Because this is going is going to be a challenge, even for you." he said leaning back into his chair smirking.

* * *

Ever since that talk with the guys, well mainly Craig, everything has gotten harder for me. The time I spend with Kyle has been limited, due to schoolwork and projects that are in need of being done, I have been limited to at least two days to spend with the Jew. Like today was one of those days that I got to spend with him. I smiled brightly as I walked down the snowy streets that led to his house. I hummed to myself as I thought of the different things that we could do together.

As soon as I got to the Broflovski household I knocked on the door and waited a few moments before the door opened revealing my favorite red head in only a towel. Wait! A _towel? _Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or was Kyle really in a towel? I was pulled into the warm house and my eyes were glued to Kyle's still wet body. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and began to take off my parka hanging it up while slipping out of my shoes.

"Just make yourself comfortable Kenny." He said before heading up the stairs.

I nodded and began to follow him up the stairs and to his room. I looked at his beautiful wet body shimmer in the light of his room. I leaned against the door frame and eyed his pale body. Blush brushed across my cheeks as soon as his towel hit the floor. I thank every single God known to man, for letting me see this gorgeous naked young man. I licked my lips and slowly, but quietly began to make may way towards Kyle. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his slim waist.

I was replied with a gasp of surprise and felt Kyle turn around to face me. His face was red with embarrassment, as his naked body was pressed against mine. I growled lustfully and kissed him before he had any time to protest.

"Ken-!" His voice was a muffle as I kissed him.

He struggled a bit in my arms before he let out a defeated groan and kiss me back, wrapping his arms around my neck. Kyle sighed into the kiss and let out a moan feeling my tongue penetrate his mouth. _Kenny tastes really good..._ Were his thoughts as his head began swirling with different mixed emotions that ran throughout his body. I backed the both us back into his bed and laid Kyle down on it. I smiled hearing his small pants as I crawled on top of him.

He looked so adorable this way. Face flushed with slight arousal, embarrassment, and a hint of nervousness. I smiled at this and lean in to kiss him again. He was sweet, like candy and his skin was so smooth I ached to feel more of it. Breaking the kiss once again, I sat up and began to take off my shirt. Kyle's eyes examined each and every bit of skin that was shown to him as my shirt was being taken off. He licked his lips and stared at my well defined body. Even though I smoked and all that, doesn't mean I don't have to be in shape, right?

Kyle reached up and ran his hand slowly down my chest and took in a shaky breath. _Damn, Kenny has a body. _The small Jew thought to himself letting his fingers go down the ripples of my body. I chuckled lightly at the amusement that his emerald eyes held. I leaned in and began to kiss and nip at the skin of Kyle's neck. The first response I get is a loud moan. I smirked against his skin. I didn't know that my little red head was sensitive. I chucked to myself as I let my hands wander along the sides of Kyle's body stopping at his hips and let my thumbs caress the soft flesh that was beneath them.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper in his ear, going to his lips and kissing them deeply.

Kyle moaned and wrapped his arms around my neck and held our bodies closer together. It felt amazing to be pressed up against him like this, though his moans were starting to affect the little me in my pants. I felt myself grow hard and began to rub against Kyle's naked member, causing it to grow hard quickly. I listened as he moaned loudly and grip onto the blonde locks of my hair, when I sucked and bit on his collar bone.

Kyle moaned softly feeling me kiss and suck on his neck. Everything that he felt was amazing. The thought that ran through his head as his blonde haired friend kissed his way up to his earlobe and began to suck, was; _what if Kenny only wants to sleep with me and nothing else?_ Kyle's eyes snapped open and he looked at his best friend.

"Kenny..." He panted softly. "S-stop." He said letting out a small whine of pleasure as I took his nipple into my mouth.

I looked up at him and wondered why he wanted me to stop what I was doing. I was giving him amazing pleasure...wasn't I? I sat up on him and looked down at his flushed face.

"Something wrong?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

Kyle sat up on his elbows and stared deep into my blue eyes. "Somewhat..." He took a deep breath and then sat up fully, cupping my face with his hands. "I don't want to do anything with you, and just be another notch on you belt." he said softly, his eyes gleaming with small tears.

He thought he was going to be another notch on my belt? I moved back and slightly away from his grasp and looked at him biting my lip slightly. Kyle wasn't going to be another notch. I wanted him for real. I had to tell him that.

"You're wrong. You won't be another notch on my belt, Ky." I said softly, using my nickname for him.

He shook his head slightly and glanced down at the bed before looking back up at me. "How do I know that Ken? How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Kyle said leaning a bit closer to me.

I cupped his face into mu hands and kissed him gently before pulling away only slightly, looking into his emerald green eyes. "I'll prove it to you." I say with a smile.

Kyle smiled weakly and leaned forward kissing me gently. I held him close to me and kissed him back. In the back of my mind I knew that this was going to be a bit hard. I had to figure out how I'm going to prove to Kyle that I don't just want him so I can sleep with him-which was part way my mission from the beginning-but so I can be with him as a boyfriend, who cares for him. Well I already have the caring for him part down. It's just showing him that I care...A lot.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, then! I'm thinking this is going to be a short multi-chap story. :)  
trust me the sexiness will increase later in the story  
wanna know something i noticed? every time i update or put up something new, it's late at night...right now it's like 11:45pm...haha i just realized that. guess my juices flow more at night...wonder how much i can get done tonight...we shall find out!  
**REMINDER! Reviews would be nice loves. :)  
**Love you all!  
~MizzRawr :)


	2. Oh Wise Stanely

It takes a lot to show just one person that you really care. I figured that out the hard way. Is it deemed as being a gentleman if you give Pb&j sandwich to the one you like, when he or she doesn't have their lunch with them at school? Or is it just courtesy? Whatever it is, I find it somewhat hard to express that I want Kyle more than just a fuck. It's in my nature to be...well, perverted. I never really liked someone enough to date them, except for that one girl in the fourth grade who had me wear a purity ring and go to a damn Jonas Brother concert...her name will not be spoken. _Ever_ again.

My question is; what do I do?

The answer...

_See Stan Marsh._

Even though he's not the best at relationship advice, he's the only one out of the four of us, who's been in the field longer. I sighed as I sat on his bed while he sat in the chair at his computer desk. He stared at me, those deep oceanic blue eyes piercing through my skull. He shifted in the chair, before leaning forward folding his hands on top of his knees. The silence was thick between us for a few more minutes, until the ebony haired male decided to break it.

"First off, who she?" he asked, a serious tone held in his voice.

I shook my head. "Nope."

He gave me a confused stare before slowly letting out his next guess. "...he?" he asked raising a questioning brow.

"Bingo." I say nodding my head.

Stan let out a sound that sounded like a small groan, mixed with a 'Hn'. He leaned back in his chair and looked at me up and down, looking as though he was deciding whether to continue the conversation at hand or to tell me to get the hell out. He let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face. I knew Stan was slightly uncomfortable talking a gay things. Even if he wasn't a homophobic, considering one of his closest friends was bisexual, he just felt a bit awkward talking about sexual interactions, with well almost anyone.

"Okay...what's his name?"

"I'll give you a hint..." I say giving a sheepish smile.

He groaned and narrowed his eyes on me. "Kenny, if you want help from me, no games!"

I laughed lightly and nodded my head. "Alright, alright!"

Stan groaned and shook his head. "Now what's his name?"

I smiled and laid back on his bed. "Kyle Broflovski."

Stan's eyes widened hearing the name. "Kyle?" he screeched.

I sat up laughing and looked at the shocked expression written across his face. The look was priceless. His eyes were wide, jaw slacked, and hands gripping the seams of his pants. If I had a camera, I would definitely capture this moment.

"Tell me you're joking, Kenny!" he said running taking his index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose.

I chuckled at the small action and shook my head. "No I'm being quite serious about this right now. I want to 'woo' our precious little Kylie." I say grinning at Kyle's feminine nickname.

Stan let his hand fall into his lap and groaned. "Kenny, I'm not going to help you get into Kyle's pants." he said firmly standing up.

"No! No!" I say shaking my hands standing up also. "I want Kyle to be m y boyfriend!" I say with a pleading look on my face. "Come on Stan...I kinda need you help right now."

The dark haired male stared at me with an awed look. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. I sat back down bringing my legs up and sitting Indian style. He looked at me for a moment before sighing softly shaking his head.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

I nodded my head in response. "Yes."

Stan let out another sigh before running his fingers his fingers through his hair. "Okay I'll help. But I swear to God, you hurt Kyle, and I will kill your ass McCormick." he stated his death threat with a tone so dark and menacing, it actually sent shivers down my spine.

Who knew Stan Marsh, could be so scary?

"Alright. I promise." I say holding my left hand up, using my right hand to cross over my heart. I set my hands down and look at him. "Now what advice do you have for me, oh great Stanley?" I say in a slight mocking tone.

He rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Okay, Kyle isn't like any other person. He won't just lay on his back and let just anyone have him. Got that?"

I nodded, already knowing that bit of information.

"Next, you have to keep him happy. Since you're already one of his best friends, that shouldn't be so hard." he said with a shrug.

"Stan. I know all this information, but my question is; how do I get Kyle to realize that I want to get into his pants," Stan frowned at this. "but that I also never want to leave him...you know keep him forever." I say shrugging a shoulder meekly, feeling a small blush creep to my cheeks.

Stan studied my features for a moment. "I suppose do something you've never done for anyone else, you intended on fucking..."

A wide smile made it's way across my face and I leaned forward, grabbing Stan by his shoulders, and pulling him in to kiss him on the cheek. I pulled him away and chuckled at the disgusted expression across his face.

"Stanley Marsh, you are a genius!" I shout standing up to my feet.

"What the fuck Kenny?" he shouted wiping the saliva I must have left on his cheek. "That was nasty!" he exclaimed shooting a glare at me.

I shrug and opened the door to his room and make my way down the stairs to his front door. As I was slipping my shoes on, I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I automatically registered that it was Stan. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as I tied my shoelaces.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked looking at me with a brow raised in wonder.

I finished tying my shoes and stood straight up with a large smile on my face. "I'm going to do something I've never done before." I say opening the door and leaving before Stan could bomb me with many questions.

I had the best idea in the world. I was going to make Kyle know that I care for him more than what he thinks.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is a bit short, but! the next chapter will definitely be juicy and full of shexiness! :)  
Review~! :) Peace&Love!  
~MizzRawr :)


End file.
